


Grief, Acceptance and Everything Between

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Kübler-Ross model, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The five stages of grief, personified.





	Grief, Acceptance and Everything Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/gifts).

> For motherofmercury, who inspired me by writing a second piece.

**Denial: Mrs. Greengrass. **

“Ridiculous, really. A fuss over _nothing_. Of course we’d known the Malediction would worsen, we’ve known that since childhood. But six more months? Asti looks the picture of health. 

It’s always been the same. Ever since she was six. Healers who want to pour doom and misery everywhere they bloody go. 

They think they know every outcome, every result. 

I think they talk a lot of _nonsense_. Leave her husband? Leave _Scorpius?_ I assure you, I do know my daughter. My baby is far stronger than you’d think. 

And she isn’t leaving me… Leaving us. Not for a long time.”

~@~

**Anger: Daphne**

“Bloody, bloody Tori. 

You thoughtless bloody _cow_. I wish you were here, stood before me. I’d like to scream at you till you were deaf, hex you till you legs couldn’t hold your weight. Curse you till your skin peeled from your body. Hurt you. Make me feel just a part of how I feel now. 

Six months, eh? You’ve always been one for a big bloody announcement. A giant family drama. 

I was eight when they found your curse. Only eight, and my childhood ended. 

How _dare_ you leave me, Tori? How _dare_ you keep hurting me like this?”

~@~

**Bargaining: Draco**

“Astoria is going to die. Fate is granting the punishment I was denied so many years ago. 

Better to have gone to Azkaban with Lucius. Better to have had my Dark Mark flayed from my body. I should have died in the Room of Requirement, my body burnt to nothingness. 

If I gave all my Galleons to Potter’s charity, would that be enough? If I cast away my wand and left the magical world forever would destiny be satisfied? 

I’d forfeit my life without a second thought. 

I’d take any bargain, accept any terms. Anything to have longer with Astoria.”

~@~ 

**Depression: Scorpius**

“I think I’m supposed tell Albie. “_Owl me_” he said. “_About anything_.” That’s what he said at the end of term. 

_Six months_. Mum told me today. In six months time my mum won’t be here any longer. 

She’ll be dead and I’ll have to carry on. Seventy, eighty years of life without her. My heart hurts and my whole body is filled with a churning, rolling ache. 

I’d get out of bed but the world’s too big. Too frightening. Too full of sharp edges. 

I'm supposed to tell Albie. 

But, by speaking speak the words I’ll make them true.”

~@~

**Acceptance: Astoria**

“It’s all the little days in between that I’ll miss the most. The weddings, birthdays. Those I could accept losing. 

But I’ll never get to see Scorpius excited for a date, or babysit my grandchild when he’s past exhausted. I’ll miss Draco’s small smiles, and those tiny touches that he isn’t even aware of. _His love_. 

My husband and child. 

I know I can leave. One day Draco will laugh again. Scorpius will have a full joyful life. They’ll find happiness once more. 

And I’ve had more happiness in these short few years than most people find in a lifetime.”

~@~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
